


For the Honor of Gray Geese

by Bagge



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crushes, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: Webby is bestest She-Ra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	For the Honor of Gray Geese

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like I woke up one day and suddenly decided I should write a Ducktales/She-Ra crossover.
> 
> No, I woke up one day, saw a wonderful piece of art by epicheather and THEN I decided I should write a Ducktales/She-Ra crossover.  
> https://epicheather.tumblr.com/post/184243214213/finished-my-time-on-shera-as-a-production

"Who are you playing, again?" Huey asked, keeping a respectful distance. Webby and swords usually equaled someone getting hurt in a humorous fashion, and it always payed to not be the triplet standing closest.

Fortunately, Dewey never hesitated to take one for the team.

"She's She-Ra!" he said enthusiastically. Fighting for what's right, protecting the week, kicking ass together with her loyal steeeeeed...." he plopped an ice cream cone on his head "...SWIFT WIND! Flying, Nobel, Epic and sharing a true, magical bond with She-Ra!" Webby gave him a loving look.

"I'm also Adora, traumatized child soldier with a dark secret who switched side, previously fighting for the eeeeeevil horde, now leading the resistance against them. Sadly..." she put on a tragic expression, "my best friend Catra is still with the Horde, and our constant clashes is a great source of angst and drama."

A little ping was heard and Lena entered the room with a bag of microwave popcorn. 

"So, who's playing Catra?" she asked. There was a moment of silence. And then another one. And another one.

"Oh."

"Say the liiiiiine?" 

If Lena truly had been able to resist Webby's puppy eyes, her life would have been very different. Mostly for worse, she reflected.

"Fine. Hey Adora."

"Squeeeeeee!"

"She... she does know the implications of Catra's and Adora's relationship, right?" she asked as an aside to Louie who helped himself to a handful of her popcorn. He shrugged.

"Do you truly think it would make a difference either way?" Lena pondered this. She repeated the line with a little bit more gusto.

"Heeeeeeeeey Adora!

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"And who are you again?" she asked Louie.

"I'm Glimmer. Adora's best friend." He put on a pink wig.

"Really? Doesn't seem like your usual fit."

"You're kidding me? Pampered royalty, fancy clothes and I won't even have to walk anywhere." He wiggled his fingers. "Sparkle, sparkle!"

Lena rolled her eyes, and with a cloud of purple magic she levitated Louie to the top of the bunk bed. He smiled a smug smile.

"Glimmer knows what's up."

Huey had been ticking of a character sheet.

"Fine, then I'm Bow. Adoras other best friend. I have a bow." He picked up a coat hanger and aimed it in Lena's general direction. "Pew, pew."

"Did someone say Swift Wind?"

"No, no one said Swift Wind. So is it only Lena on the other side? Seems a bit unfair."

"Of course not! Helping her is the brilliant but morally unstable Entrapta!" Violet did a very undramatic combat roll and came to her feet by Lena's side. "I like tiny food. And robots."

"Well, your mechanical might is no match for my SWORD OF AWESOME POWER. BY THE HONOR OF GREY GEEEEEESE!"

"By the HONOR OF SWIFT WIND!"

"Sparkle, sparkle."

"Pew, pew."

"My noble steed, fly us to viiiiiiictory!"

A loud crash was heard. 

"Um, Glimmer? Little help?" Webby asked from under a pile of furniture. Louie didn't even look down but just wiggled his fingers over the edge of the bunk bed.

"Sparkle, sparkle... nope, all out of sparkles. Sorry, but it's canon! I'll have to sit this one out."

'Bow' walked up to the pile to figure out which foot belonged to Webby and which belonged to Dewey. 'Entrapta' blocked his path.

"Nuhu. You will have to get past my robot maze first."

"All right, how do I do that?"

"You will have to hack the command grid by factoring the twelve-node prime cluster."

"Seems like a job for my trusted GRAPH PAPER TRICK ARROW... do you have a pencil?"

"Of course I have a pencil!"

Huey and Violet sat down in a corner. Louie peaked over the edge of the bed.

"Aaaaand there goes the nerds. Sorry, Webbs. This one is all you." Webby managed to fight her head free of the clutter.

"Then we meet again, Catra, my sworn enemy but also secretly my best friend who I still have feelings for."

"Heey Adora."

"Gasp, you truly know my secret deepest desires. Take my haaaaaand." Lena pulled Webby out from the pile. Webby gave her an adoring look and kept her hand in a firm grip.

"There really is some good in you, deep down. Despite your checkered past as the abuse victim of an evil shadow-themed witch, your love for me can help you can rise above her designs for you and you can join me on the side of liiiiiiiight"

"Um... Webby, are we still talking about the show? Because this is getting really personal."

"Did... someone say... Swift Wi...ouch."

"Not now Dewey, this is the best part, when Catra takes my hand, pulls me free, looks me in the eyes and says..."

"...heey Adora?"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What in all blistering bagpipes are you kids doing?"

"We're on the edge of greatness, turning darkness to light, Uncle Scrooge."

"Never mind that now, I just go a lead on the Lost Lantern of Lunarium, so get your dallying ducktails into the plane."

"Me and Lena have to leave anyway, so you might as well," Violet said to Webby, who somewhat reluctantly let go of Lena's hand. As she and the triplets squeezed out of the door (Dewey still with the ice cream cone on his head), she turned and gave her friends a little wave. Lena waved back with a mischievous smile.

"Heey Webby!"


End file.
